


In the shadows our true selves hide

by rotg5311



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Choking, Dubious Consent, Enemies, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:15:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28807164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rotg5311/pseuds/rotg5311
Summary: Din finds himself between a rock and a hard place. Or more aptly, a stone wall and a hard cock.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Paz Vizsla
Comments: 5
Kudos: 127





	In the shadows our true selves hide

The stone wall slammed hard into his back as the full force of Paz Vizla came crashing down on him. It was foolish of Din to think their argument from earlier would be over so easily. Paz had waited to get him alone, and now was the perfect chance. One hand gripped the underside of Din’s helmet, tentatively lifting it a few millimeters. It wasn’t much, but the threat was clear. The other arm crushed down on Din’s chest, wedging him in place against the wall. He struggled, gripping at both arms in an attempt to free himself. It was no use. Paz was built like an AT-AT. For good measure Din kicked his feet against the wall to try and propel the two of them forward and make his escape. Nothing. Din may feel like an unstoppable force but Paz was an immovable object.

“You’re a coward and a traitor.” The larger man said, tugging roughly at the helmet. It moved up slightly, though didn’t uncover the face beneath it. Din growled in the privacy of his own head. He wouldn’t let Paz see how bothered he was. Couldn’t. 

“You’re the coward. Hiding in the shadows while I provide for the Covert.” Din sneered at him. In truth hiding is what kept them alive. Going out was foolish, necessary but foolish. Din was one of the few who undertook that risk to provide for the Covert. He had nothing to lose, therefore in his mind the risk was null. But, Paz didn’t know that.

He slammed Din’s helmet into the wall in retaliation. Not hard enough to hurt him, though the rattle of beskar in his ears wasn’t pleasant. “Shut up, Boy.”

The fingers laced under Din’s helmet relaxed and fell to his exposed neck, giving it a slight squeeze. The effect was instant. Blood rushed south, awakening a part of Din that he rarely gave thought to. In truth there had always been tension between him and Paz, and Din had always accredited that to his mild attraction to the man. Paz was as strong as he was arrogant. For Din there was nothing more attractive than a fine warrior. And like it or not Paz was a fine warrior indeed.

The fingers squeezed tighter, flexing slightly in hesitation. He knew Paz must feel the pounding of his heart through the vein in his neck, hear the shallow breaths that echoed in the silence of the tunnel, and if he were to spare a glance downward he would even be able to see the outline of Din’s steadily growing cock straining against fabric. His cheeks flushed beneath the helmet, unsure of what to do. What could he do? Paz’s grip was unshakeable, he couldn’t run. And the more he struggled the more apparent his condition would become. He tried thinking of something, anything other than the firm body so close to his. The hand squeezed tighter, extracting a surprised gasp from Din, which he cut off immediately. Paz tilted his head, staring more intently, thinking. Oh no.

As if coming to a rapid conclusion and needing to test it out Paz leaned forward, angling their bodies closer until they touched. A thigh pressed in between his own, wedging the apart. A solid hip pressed into his groin, meeting his now aching cock. The embarrassment of his situation making his body feel tingly and light. Paz huffed out a little laugh under his breath.

“You’re enjoying this.” Not a question. The statement was followed with another squeeze to his exposed throat, this time hard enough to blur Din’s vision. He replied automatically with a groan and an involuntary jerk of his hips, rutting into Paz, who mirrored the action. A pressure met Din’s cock and for a second he was unsure of the source before he realized Paz was getting hard, too.

The larger man rolled his hips again, angling their bodies so it was cock on cock through the unfortunate layers of jump suits. Din let out a soft moan, unable to stop himself. It’s not like he could stop it anyways. Or at least that’s what he told himself. He ignored the way the arm across his chest had gone slack, leaving plenty of leeway to bust free. That wasn’t the kind of busting he had in mind anymore.

Din pushed his neck into the loose grip of Paz’s hand, willing him to take the hint. He did. A soft squeeze, experimental. Perhaps Paz had never done that to someone at a time like this before. Din certainly never had. But he loved it. With every rush of darkness to his vision there was an even stronger burst of pleasure through his body. The arm fell away from his chest, grabbing at his hip and pulling them even closer. They rutted against each other, gasps and moans echoing through the tunnel. Din tried his best to hold back on the noises, but Paz was rough, forcing them from his lips. Din’s insides were on fire. His stomach coiled in pleasure. The sound of Paz’s soft grunts were music to his ears.

“P-please.” Din’s hoars voice surprised him. Partially because of the raggedness of it, probably from the intermittent assault on his throat. But mainly because he had said it at all. He was begging Paz Vizla of all people. It should embarrass him. He should be ashamed. Instead, he reached a hand to the back of the big blue helmet in front of him and pulled their foreheads together. “Please.”

Din was unsure of what he was begging for exactly, but that didn’t stop Paz. The big, strong hand squeezed Din’s hip roughly before releasing and making a beeline for his trousers. The zip radiated through the air, the sound amplifying with the severity of the situation. Then Paz was freeing Din’s throbbing cock from the confinements off the too tight pants, letting it bounce once in the cool tunnel air before giving it a stroke.

Din whined at the contact, enjoying it too much to be embarrassed over the sound he had made. Paz stroked him again, receiving the same reaction. Din jerked his hips, silently asking for more. Paz complied tenfold. He set a fast, firm pace that had Din slamming his head back on the wall, mouth hung open in pleasure. It washed over him in waves, seeping into every crevice of his body. The grip on his neck tightened, making him see stars. He gasped in shallow breaths, feeling the lack of oxygen and overwhelming pleasure of Paz roughly jerking him off engulf him in a haze. He tensed, clutching weakly to Paz as the darkness crept in on him. Then he was cumming. Thick ropes of white spurted up, coating the gloved hand wrapped around his cock as well as the worn blue armor that glistened in the dull light of the tunnel. The wave of pleasure amplified with the harsh rush of oxygen to his lungs as Paz released the death grip he had on his neck. He was sure there would be bruises come morning and was glad no one would be able to see them.

Din breathed in cool air, letting it fill his starved lungs up. His legs were shaky, though luckily Paz’s weight was still keeping him upright. Then he was moving. Large hands grabbed him, roughly spinning him around to face the wall. His helmet clanged against stone again and Din had just enough time to tuck his spent cock back into his pants before his hands were being hoisted up over his head and held against the wall, too. One hand engulfed both of his firmly, the other latched onto Din’s waist again, pulling him in close. 

The rutting started again, much rougher this time. Paz thrust against his ass, using the friction as a means to an end. The low huffs of pleasure in his ear had him feeling tingly again, and his still hard dick pressed into the wall. The thick layer of his trousers protected him from scraping along the stone wall, but did nothing to stop the sensation of over stimulation. Din flexed his hands and Paz’s grip tightened. The hard length of Paz’s cock pressed into Din again and again, roughly. Paz’s breaths came in short, shallow pants and Din could tell he was getting close. He arched back into it, trying to provide more friction as well as angle himself away from the wall, which assaulted his heightened senses to no end. Paz gave a deep moan, slamming their bodies forward and most likely leaving a bruise on Din’s hip as well.

For a moment they stayed that way, heavy breathing engulfing Din’s senses, the warm weight of Paz pressed along his back in contrast with the cool stone wall. Were it anyone else Din might have even called it peaceful. But this was Paz and transgressions or not the two of them still had their fair share of bad blood. He’d deal with it all later. For now he was determined to enjoy the makeshift embrace for as long as he could knowing it might not ever happen again.


End file.
